themissingbookseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Grant Hodge
Mikhail Grantley Hodge (also known as Mr. Hodge or simply Hodge), is an antagonist in The Missing Series. He works with his partner Gary Payne at Interchronological Rescue. The two of them steal children from the past and sell them in the future to become rich. However, due to the significance of the children they kidnap, their actions cause huge disruptions in time. ''Before The Missing Series Gary and Hodge steal thirty-six famous children from history whom they intend to sell in the future for millions of dollars. However they are caught and pursued by the Time Agency. Gary and Hodge manage to escape, but they are forced to abandon the babies, who crash-land in the late twentieth century. Due to Damaged Time occurring as a result of the Time Crash they caused, Gary and Hodge are unable to enter the twenty-first century or access the children during the subsequent thirteen years. However, they enter the twentieth century shortly before the Time Crash and succeed in setting up a secret cave to use for trapping the children in once Damaged Time ends. The Missing Series Found With Damaged Time finally coming to an end, Gary and Hodge enter the twenty-first century and attempt to kidnap the Missing Children again. During the thirteen years of Damaged Time, they manipulated distant children's families into moving to the Liston, Ohio area and then coordinated an adoption conference at Clarksville Valley High School, which they use to lure all the missing children to the Time Cave. However, their plan is thwarted by JB and Angela DuPre, and the two are sent to Time Prison by the former thanks to the help of Jonah, Katherine, and Chip. Caught Jonah and Katherine see the past-day Gary and Hodge from before the Time Crash, kidnapping Lieserl Einstein from her crib. The present-day Gary and Hodge are not seen, as they are still in Time Prison. Risked Gary and Hodge are broken out of Time Prison by Gavin Danes, after they dishonestly told him that they would give him a better life in the future (apparently having done so behind the scenes during the adoption conference in ''Found). They also manipulated him into sending Jonah, Katherine, Chip, Daniella and himself to 1918. Later, during the execution of the Romanov family, they freeze time and attempt to unage and kidnap the five of them along with Leonid Sednev and Maria Romanova. However, Jonah manages to stop the unaging process before it's too late. Jonah then alerts the Time Agency of Gary and Hodge's presence in 1918, forcing the two of them to flee and abandon their plans of kidnapping the children for a second time. ''Revealed Gary and Hodge, in an attempt to finally succeed in their plan to sell the children in the future, convince Charles Lindbergh to kidnap Katherine and fly her along with the Missing Children to the future. They falsely promise that they will save his kidnapped and murdered son in exchange, however they were unable to actually save him and instead try to pass Jonah off as his son. They also split time into three dimensions, and replace Jonah on their plane with another baby. They then tell Jonah that he wasn't a famous child, and accuse him of causing the time split in hope Jonah will give up. Jonah successfully convinces Lindbergh that they were lying to him about Jonah being his son, having used him as a decoy, and a disgusted Lindbergh unages Gary and Hodge into babies and accepts the fact that his son couldn't be saved. Redeemed In the epilogue of ''Redeemed, Angela DuPre and Hadley Correo announce that they are adopting the unaged Gary and Hodge; renaming them "Gregory" and "Henry", respectively. Past versions of the adult Gary and Hodge (from before their unagings by Lindbergh) are seen by Jordan in various Elucidator projections of past events; kidnapping Second from the FBI office, and twice attempting to smuggle the missing children to the future - both originally and with a manipulated Charles Lindbergh. Description Hodge has been described as a short man with wiry hair. He is also extremely clever, serving as the "brain" of the duo and being responsible for planning their profitable kidnappings; while Gary serves as the "brawn" by physically overpowering anybody who disrupts them. Category:Supporting Character